Randomness!
by rogi16
Summary: Skeith x Haseo x Magus x Kuhn, Skeith x Haseo, Magus x Kuhn Ryou is left w/ 2 avatars in his apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Randomness!!

SkeithxHaseoxMagusxKuhnn in later chapters.

I don't own anything

Chapter 1

Kasumi stared as Ryou glared daggers at the two avatars sitting in his living room. Skeith was twirling Magus' ponytail in a lazy manner while the other avatar was looking at his user with pleading eyes. Ryou's head was swirling with random thoughts about how the hell did these two get in the real word in the first place. He especially didn't want the idea of having two super powerful and uber weird avatars staying in his apartment.

"Im sorry Ryou."

Kasumi sweat dropped as Ryou turned his head slowly toward and giving him a death glare, making a shiver run down his spine.

"I really want to take Magus home with me but I live with my parents and if they see him." He motioned to the blue haired avatar that looked like he was going to cry.

"They'll kick him out immediately."

Ryou sighted, flailing his arms in the air.

"Why wont you just stay here until these two return inside the game!?" Haseo yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

/At least I wont be alone with my own psychotic and perverted avatar./ He though.

/As if I give a damn whether or not you have company. / Skeith told him in his mind as he winked at him.

/Gahh!! How can he do that even in the real word?!/

Kasumi laughed nervously when he noticed his fellow epitaph user looking at him in a funny way again.

"Stay here!! Come on!!" Ryou almost pleaded as Skeith pounced on him making the poor user topple down on the floor and promptly began kissing his neck.

"You can't leave me here. Magus is your responsibility!" He yelped when Skeith bit down harshly on his neck.

"The more the merrier." Skeith hissed looking up at Kasumi, making the other user gulp.

"Uhm.. Let me think about it…" Kasumi said scratching the side of his face. He took his cell phone from his pocket and called his house.

"Hello? Uhm.."

Ryou gasped as Skeith began licking at his ear in an erotic fashion. Magus blushed as he watched the two making out on the floor. Skeith was sitting down on Ryou's back while Ryou was lying flat on his stomach struggling in vain against his avatar's minstrations.

"Let these two stay in here at least for tonight." Kasumi said as he hung up. He gasped at the sight of Ryou and Skeith on the floor. He blushed furiously and headed for the door.

"Bye Ryou see you tomorrow!!" He said patting Magus on the shoulder as he hurriedly rushed out of the door.

"Don't worry Magus will be a good boy!"

Magus slowly nodded as Kasumi winked at him.

"Gahhh!! NOooo!!" Ryou moaned as his only hope disappeared from his door step. Skeith smirked.

/Now I have you all to my self … Ryou. /

He began dragging poor Ryou toward his room screaming at Magus for help. Magus just sat there. He knew that even if he did help him Skeith would over power him and his efforts would be just in vain. He didn't want the other Avatar do the things he did to his copy a little while back in the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

MINUTES OF THE SPECIAL MEETING

Chapter 2

Skeith carried Ryou over his shoulders like a hunter would after killing his prey.

"Put me down!!" Ryou screamed, struggling hard against Skeith.

He managed to punch the avatar in the face, hard. But Skeith won't let go of him and continued to walk toward his room.

"I wont let go of you Ryou…Ever." Skeith whispered in his ear softly before dropping him in the bed with a soft thud.

Ryou glared angrily at him. "Don't call me by my real name cause' you're not real! Its disgusting!"

The avatar shook his head as if he was disappointed and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it." Skeith said, pouting.

"You could have just told me to call you by your name in The World… HASEO."

Ryou rubbed the sore spot in his head.

/At least the other avatars respect their user's privacy especially in the real world. /

He sat up as Skeith snaked an arm around his shoulders.

/Don't you ever compare me to one of those other big ass avatars. / Skeith said in a very dangerous tone that made Ryou cringe.

/You know that I'm better and far stronger than any of them no matter what my physical size is compared to them. /

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ryou yelped trying to get away from his embrace. He went to the farthest corner of the bed and curled himself up in a tight ball as if he was trying to shrink against the wall. He eyed him as if watching for some kind of threat. Skeith laughed out loud at this amusing display from his user. He was just oh so cute!!

"I'm coming for you…" He sang crawling toward his Haseo.

"Eeepp!!" Ryou squeaked ducking a tackle from Skeith. Skeith merely chuckled and grabbed his foot as he tried to scramble out of the bed. Half of his body landed outside the bed, his shoulders dangling.

"Gotcha!"

The avatar took Ryou into his arms and him tight against his chest. Ryou blinked at the sudden affection and began to slowly relax in the embrace. He looked up at the avatar.

He still looked the same when he was still in The World. Skeith had taken his doppelganger form of Haseo the one with large black horns, white gleaming armor that was totally contrasting to his third form outfit, red flaming hair, long elf like ears and bright red eyes. Ryou suddenly felt small and vulnerable against the avatar that was fully armored as if he was going to a battle. While he was in a plain white shirt, shorts and socks. Skeith noticed the eyes scanning him and smirked.

"Admiring my devilishly handsome good looks?" He asked, winking at the boy below him.

"Devilish? Yeah. Handsome? No way." Ryou scoffed.

He looked up at the avatar as he felt more and more intimidated especially if those glowing red eyes looked at him so closely like it was going to shoot laser eye beams at him at anytime.

"Afraid of me now are you?" Skeith teased. He felt the intimidation and slight fear from their link.

"Want me to change into something more approachable?"

Ryou nodded the avatar was suddenly engulfed in a soft red light. He pulled away and watched the large form of his avatar become smaller almost as small as he is. His eyes widened as he stared at a first form likeness of his PC except that it was covered in bandages covered in blood here and there, short pointy ears and the usual third eye his avatar always sported.

/What the Hell? /

Skeith smiled and winked at him. "Is this better?" He asked twirling one blood soaked bandage in his long fingers.

Ryou just stared at him as if in awe. Even in the real word avatars are in still weird and hell' never EVER understand them. (Except through sex! XD)


End file.
